Blood Red Eyes for a Silver Moon Princess
by Fearless Rider
Summary: Pluto will always watch over Chibi-Usa from afar. Completely AU. Setsuna/Mamoru, Mamoru/Usagi, Chibi-Usa/Setsuna friendship One-shot.


A/N: This is so AU it isn't funny, so if you really hate AUness you probably won't like this. In no way am I suggesting this is at all true, it's just popped into my head when I was reading the R manga and I can't get rid of it. '-_-

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Just this deranged fic. My inner Chibi-Usa will kill me for this, I just know it.

* * *

There was a reason Chibi-Usa Tsukino stopped aging and was unable to unlock her Moon powers. Only three people knew why, the Queen, the King, and the Guardian of Time, all three of them sworn to silence.

_It was a forbidden romance from the start and they both knew it. Only she was so damn lonely and he came. She didn't understand the instant attraction, he wasn't her type, he wasn't for her, it would never work, and she kept making up reasons why he was no good. She recited them to herself over and over, but she realized they were excuses, because she had already fallen too deep and there was nothing to do but keep falling._

It hurt all three of them to watch Small Lady suffer. It wasn't her fault after all. They tried to make things just a little easier for her. They loved her, but tried not to spoil her. They gave her Luna-P to be her friend. They gave her the spell for when she was sad.

But they couldn't give her everything and when her powers never manifested, when she stopped aging, they began to wonder if they had all made a dreadful mistake.

_He came to see her, brought her little presents, candy and flowers, and once a ribbon, and they pretended there was nothing there. Because there couldn't be anything there. It just wasn't possible. It wasn't logical. She refused to let this happen._

_Only it did and she was powerless to stop it._

_And when he made a move, she let him, because she was still so lonely except when he was there._

They argued about what they should tell her. Let her be a child or tell her the truth? Was she even a child anymore? She acted like one, she had the body and mind of a child, but she was almost 900 years old. Would she never grow any older?

Her mother often wondered if Small Lady was cursed to bear the punishment her parent's crimes. She wished she could take them on herself and spare her little girl.

_When she felt the child move with in her, she thought her world was ending. Surely, surely this was not happening to her._

_She collapsed in the mist clutching her stomach, gasping for breath, and it took him to find her, his hands to life her up and carry her home._

_When she whispered the secret his face paled a little bit, but he tried to reassure her._

_She tried to hold it together as she looked into the accusing set of sapphire blue eyes._

She was happy at least, wasn't she? And there was hope for the future, they knew there was hope for the future. The present did not define what was to come and they could change that. The past might be shut to them, but they could still change the future. They could change their little princess' future.

_She bore the baby in secret, shrouded in mist, stifling her cries of pain as her love and his wife looked on. He held her hand and she whispered encouragements as the baby clawed her way to the world, screaming._

_Her mother held her for a brief second. One second. An eternity and no time at all._

_Her father took the baby and handed her to his queen._

_"Usagi," he said, looking to his queen. "We will call her Usagi."_

_Her mother looked down at her lap, her empty arms hanging by her sides._

_"It's the only way," he implored. "And you'll see her."_

_She didn't answer, just turned away._

_And so the deception was passed off on the entire kingdom. Why would they disbelieve their monarchs when they told them the little girl with the cotton candy hair and the ruby red eyes was the king and queen's own daughter?_

When the kingdom fell, Pluto was frantic. Small Lady was in the past, alone, and she barely trusted her so called mother to look after her, much less her irresponsible past self who would be lucky to keep a fish alive.

But she could do no more than watch. It was her duty. It was her lot. She could do nothing for her prince, nothing for her daughter, except watch and pray and hope for the very best.

_She wept for her lost daughter, even knowing she could grow up with everything she needed. She would want for nothing. She would be a princess._

_Still, she wanted her _there_. The phantom baby in her arms haunted her. She had always been alone, but never so much as now. Even her prince had abandoned her, leaving her dead world behind for his queen's world of life and light._

She was happy to die for them. She really was. Only she wished she could see her daughter blossom. Wished she could have told her the truth.

She hoped someone told her the truth some day.

_"Puu!"_

_The little voice echoed and Pluto smiled, remembering the first time Small Lady found her. Her little girl, the first time she had seen her in person. Oh she couldn't tell her, it was one of the conditions under which she was permitted to visit and Pluto still resented the queen for that, but she got to see her baby and that was more than she could have hoped for._

_"Holding you close, and giving you kisses aren't the only symbols of love, Small Lady. Quietly watching from afar is a kind of love too."_

_The only kind she was allowed._

Something unlocked deep within Chibi-Usa and the crescent shone on her forehead. Golden light burst through and the powers of the Moon Kingdom were awakened in her. Powers that she shouldn't have.

She was no daughter of the moon, she was a daughter of time and earth.

But the universe had other plans and Chibi-Usa was granted the powers of Sailor Chibi Moon, despite her blood.

She would watch over her daughter in the only way she knew how, from afar. She helped Haruka and Michiru guard her against the Soldier of Destruction. She kept her eyes on Chibi-Usa and Mamoru, her daughter and her love. She tried not to begrudge Usagi too much, that the airhead girl had them both and never even realized it.

Small Lady might not be named for her. She might not even know the truth, but Pluto did and like time, she was eternal. She would always be watching over her daughter from afar.

* * *

A/N I don't even know, next time to go to write Chibi-Usa she'll probably try to kil me. What can I say? Mamoru/Setsuna intrigued me and when this idea popped up I decided to go with it! Besides... you know Chibi-Usa does have red eyes, how does she get them with two blue eyed parents hmmm? (Stop throwing things at me guys! GOD! ^^')

If you enjoyed anything about it or have constructive criticism reviews are much appreciated. Just no flames because it's not canon please, I know it's not canon, it's horribly noncanon, it's probably the worst breach of canon I've ever written. :D

EDIT: 07/29/12: Edited to fix the format and make it easier to read (hopefully) also to add that chances are I'll be writing some type of sequel to this fic, or at least another story in this particular alternate universe, so if you liked it keep your eyes peeled for it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
